


Kink Facilitator

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Series: Look What You Made Me Do [1]
Category: B1A4, Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), f(x)
Genre: 'if he was a girl i'd fuck him' -amber 2k18, Collars, I can't believe I'm doing this, Licking, Mouth Kink, Necks, Obedience, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, a list of kinks to be explored perhaps:, cursing, cute kink but not explicitly, sitting in laps? does that count? it counts okay, wonpil just has that air about him that helps people realize their kinks okay, wrist kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: somehow kim wopil has become the unoffcial offical kink realization faciliator of the kpop industry and these are the stories of his victims*more tags to be added as we go along, also i changed it to a teen rating cause of cursing*





	1. Young K and Licking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1roomdisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/gifts).



> listen this is all because of a conversation i had with a friend and an ongoing converstation i've been having as an anon with some one on tumblr, so i guess this removes a layer of the anonymity *shrugs* we'll see if i'm comfortable enough to keep this going

Wonpil was never allowed to eat ice cream again. 

That’s what Sungjin would have said in this scenario if he was here, but it wasn’t Sungjin it was Brian.  Brian who had no qualms with staring at the scene in front of him with an open mouth and wide eyes that tracked the movement of a pink tongue as it ran over pale skin.  Brian who at this point was wondering if asking Wonpil to get ice cream with him, because they had been working forever on a composition for their debut that just _wasn’t_ coming together and no one was around to tell them they couldn’t, was in fact the worst thing he could have done.

Of course thinking back to the tired but ear splitting smile that lit up Wonpil’s face and the small squeal that was interrupted midway by a yawn, and he knew that it was the best thing he could of done at the time.

The fact that no less than a minute ago Wonpil realized his vanilla cone was starting to melt down his hand, and promptly ignored the napkins he had grabbed for that exact reason, and started to lap at the side of his wrist then the fingers and up the cone and around the mound of off white ice cream to catch any more before it could fall, well that was no less than a minute ago that Brian’s brain stalled. 

“Oh.” Brian said softly, his newly restarted brain verifying that going for ice cream with the keyboardist was absolutely the best thing he could have done, and that it was a damn good thing Sungjin wasn’t here.

Wonpil’s head popped up and his tongue disappeared behind shiny lips. 

“I don’t want to waste any hyung.” He whined.

**OH**


	2. Sungjin and Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kicking around my head all day so i just pounded it out, there's no betaing so if you see any mistakes let me know  
> also let me know who else you think has been affected by the wonpil magic cause i have a list but it's only gonna get me so far

Kim Wonpil was trouble.

Whether he knew it or not, whether he meant to be or not, that boy was trouble. 

He caused trouble, got in trouble, was around trouble, and most importantly made Sungjin feel troubled.  Of course it wasn’t all Wonpil’s fault.  He wasn’t deliberately making Sungjin feel the way he did, at least Sungjin didn’t think he was. 

Kim Wonpil didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. (Sungjin was pretty sure this was a fact of the universe and existence.  Most of JYP was pretty sure this was a fact of the universe and existence.)

What Kim Wonpil did have was an easy acceptance of authority and a quick compliance to demands or orders from said authority.  Which hadn’t been a problem; it was in fact the opposite of a problem in the opinion of the people who were in charge of overseeing any group he was in, until the person who had direct authority became Sungjin.

Because at that point Sungjin became the person on the receiving end of Wonpil’s earnest eyes and eager to please smiles. 

Which was…?

A lot.

It was a lot, a lot a lot.

More a lot than Sungjin had previously thought possible.  Sure he was subject to said eyes and smiles and cheerful _Yes hyung!_ ’s, plenty over the years as they trained together.  And yes he had felt… something?  When met with such compliance on a regular basis.  But having it become a near hourly part of his day was the start of that something transforming into a SOMETHING, and that something was troubling. 

The others had noticed.  Well Jae and Brian had noticed, not to say that Dowoon was unobservant but he just didn’t care to make a big deal about it and Junhyeok... Junhyeok had his own relationship problems brewing on the horizon that none of them were willing to acknowledge yet. So it was mostly the other two who found Sungjin's predicament fucking hilarious, Jae especially, and chose to make life difficult at every opportunity. 

Wonpil had obviously not noticed. 

Sungjin did his best to appear as though he hadn’t noticed. 

-

Of course there came the day when Jae made a passing comment about how it sometimes felt as though Sungjin was their boss, and the others were quick to pick up on the joke.  Making statements that sounded like garbled office jargon in dumb voices when he opened his mouth to speak, which only served to send the entire group into fits of laughter.  Tossing salutes at him when he was able to make a request. 

It was all in good fun.  Fun that they truthfully needed to have.

Yes, all fun.  Until later that day when Sungjin knocked on the wall of a recording booth to tell Wonpil, who happened to be picking stray pieces of paper off the floor, that they were leaving for dinner and to hurry if he wanted eat.

“Yes sir!” Wonpil chirped eyes earnest and smile eager, still on his knees.  Sungjin gripped the doorframe as his mouth went dry.

“Great.” He managed to croak out before making a quick retreat to the nearest bathroom.


	3. Jae and Cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who am i? what is this? why do i have inspiration for this but none of the other things i have waiting for me to write?

Wonpil is a cinnamon roll, too sweet, too pure for this world. 

If Jae were asked to assign a meme to Wonpil that is surely the one he would choose.  Has chosen, because let’s not beat around the bush, Park Jaehyung has assigned many memes to many people over the years and there’s no stopping him now.  So yes, cinnamon roll meme equals Wonpil no questions asked.

Now would Jae ever say that to said cinnamon roll’s face?

No, abso-fucking-lutely not. 

Jae doesn’t need the kind of aegyo such a statement would bring into his life.  Definitely doesn’t need it, so that meme is kept in his heart and ringing through his brain whenever Wonpil just so happens to do something naïvely adorable.

Again, Jae would never verbally say that.  Because again, he doesn’t need that shit in his life.

-

“Shit.” It was soft and quiet and Jae wasn’t even sure he heard it but his eyes slid to the boy next to him none the less.  The cinnamon roll of his life was staring at a computer screen frowning at whatever he had been typing.

Wonpil bit his lip, Jae’s eyes zeroed in on that lip, and tapped a few keys before his fingers stopped moving and hovered over the key board.  He quickly grabbed the mouse and started searching for something intently. 

A few seconds passed with only the sound of the mouse clicking until it seemed that Wonpil couldn’t find whatever he was looking for and his hand slid off the mouse.  He slumped into the chair, head back and exposing a pale thin neck that was free of a chocker for once and hands balled into fists, and exhaled an equally soft and quiet ‘fuck’ with tightly closed eyes.

“Fuck?” Jae echoed, heart beat stuttering.

“I’m an adult, hyung.  I can curse if I want to.” Wonpil pouted eyes slightly opened and head turned toward Jae now.

“Of course you CAN, I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you do it.” Said Jae with a small smirk. 

“It’s not like I try to say as many as possible, only when they’re called for.”  Wonpil said eyes opening as wide as they could and hands rising defensively.

“Oh and when are they called for?”

“How about when I saved the wrong file to my jump drive and now I don’t have the lyrics we’re supposed to be working on hyung!”  He said gesturing towards the computer, widening his eyes imploringly as though asking for forgiveness for some terrible crime he committed.

“Oh,” Jae looked at the screen for the first time.  Sure enough it was filled with files for songs they had already finished writing for.  He looked back into the earnest face staring at him. Jae sat for a few seconds before his smirk widened into a full blown grin. “Well fuck.”

Wonpil blushed lightly and turned his head to the computer again.

The two sat in silence as Wonpil signed into his email to see if he had saved the lyrics on his drive and Jae contemplated the way Wonpil’s lips had looked wrapped around that soft ‘fuck’.  And the way they might look wrapped around a lot more fucks.

“So,” Wonpil looked up at the sound of Jae’s voice. “What else would get you to curse?”

“Hyung!” Wonpil shrieked at the raised eye brows and shit eating grin on his face.

So yeah Kim Wonpil is a cinnamon roll, but Jae is definitely the SINamon roll.


	4. Dowoon and Necks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to get the boys done before i could do anyone else, my soul wouldn't let me have it any other way, besides i tried thinking about a different drabble today and this one just pushed it's way forward and was like no you have to do sweet maknae first, honestly i had meant to do his yesterday but jae demanded my attention  
> speaking of jae this is an almost direct result of chapter 8 of 1roomdisco's hopeless elation  
> i already know what is going to come next and it's gonna be a fun one for me to write lemme tell ya

Wonpil was fueled by physical contact.

Dowoon was pretty certain by now that all that energy and happiness he exuded had to partially run on touching other people.  It would definitely explain why Wonpil could become the most excited person in the universe after cuddling into someone for a few minutes, when he had spent the previous minutes half asleep and mumbling about renegotiating his contract for a far more reasonable bed time. 

“Your contract has a bed time in it?” Dowoon would ask.

Wonpil would inevitably bury his face into the side of Dowoon’s neck and whine out _Dowoonie_.

And Dowoon would inevitably blush.

Today shouldn’t have been any different when Wonpil flopped onto the dark sofa next to him and tiredly held out a banana milk, which was so sweet and he made a point to try and bring Dowoon one at least once a week, then came the closed eyes and head leaning on his shoulder as Wonpil slid into prime cuddling position. 

The bed time comment.

Dowoon’s reply.

And the usual whine accompanied by neck nuzzling.

It shouldn’t have been any different than any of the countless times they had done this in the months leading up to and after their debut.

But Dowoon felt a shiver go down his spine along with the blush on his face and tried to busy his hands with putting the straw into his milk.

“Woonie are you cold?” Lips brushed along his neck as Wonpil’s arms found their way around his waist.  When Dowoon didn’t reply Wonpil angled his face out of Dowoon’s neck and tilted back to try and meet his eyes.

Eyes that traced down the sharp line of a jaw and the long slender neck that was bent offering an unfettered view of pale skin, that was broken only by a thin black band that served to make his neck look more delicate than usual.  Dowoon took a gulp of the milk, which his hands had finally managed to get the straw into, and nodded.

“Just a little.”  Wonpil’s eyes narrowed and he huffed out a breath through his nose.

“Well,” He said, decisively pushing his face back into Dowoon’s neck and laying himself further on the drummer. “A nice cuddle will warm you up.”

Dowoon sucked the last of the banana milk up to avoid speaking.  If he did, Dowoon was pretty sure he would find his voice saying that he was not cold but in fact pretty warm.  He tossed the empty container to the side and wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders and with shaking fingers started tapping a beat against Wonpil’s back.

Wonpil seemed to relax even further into him and started humming the melody to the beat, the vibrations a live wire into Dowoon’s entire body.   He swallowed and suppressed another shiver.  Dowoon was absolutely not cold and was absolutely warm.

Very warm.


	5. Cordi Noona and Chokers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much a direct prequel to the previous chapter  
> listen this is dedicated to the beautiful person who first decided to put wonpil in a choker and kept fucking doing it, cause damn that trend fucked me up friends, so yeah guess this is basically me exposing a kink of my own  
> can't resist a cute boy/girl/anyone in a choker

This must be what the gods felt like when they created the world, Jinki thought to herself as she stepped back to admire the beauty she had helped bring into the world.

“Perfect.” She said with a wide grin.  Wide innocent eyes peered up through dark lashes at her.

“Do you really think so, noona?” 

“Wonpil-ah, which of us is the stylist here?”  Jinki asked placing a hand to her heart dramatically.

“You of course noona!”  He said clasping her other hand, a broad smile over taking the previously nervous expression on his face.

“Exactly and we trust noona, don’t we?” Wonpil nodded his head.  “Great now is it too tight, too loose, ok?”  Jinki tapped the solid thin black choker she had placed around his neck with a finger.

“It feels… ok?”

“Wonpil-ah, are you asking me if it feels ok or are you telling me it feels ok?”  She asked with a sigh, this sweet kid didn’t want to disappoint her it seemed.

“It feels fine, noona.  A little weird too have it around my throat but fine.”  He answered sitting straighter in the makeup chair.

“Great!”  Her smile took a mischievous twist.  “How about you wear it around today to get used to how it would feel, especially with singing and looking at your keyboard?  If it’s too awkward you don’t have to wear it, but it really does look cute on you.”

“That’s a great idea, thanks noona!”  Wonpil sprung from his chair and gave her a quick hug before running out the room.  Jinki sighed satisfied at what she was releasing into the world.

When her phone blew up the rest of the day with notifications from various other people working in the building , that mostly consisted of exclamation points and ‘how dare you’s, Jinki was absolutely sure this was how the gods had felt when they created the world and saw the beautiful chaos they had wrought. 

-

Over a year and a half later found Jinki meeting with a few stylist friends for drinks and trading complaints about their charges.  It was a tradition born from years of balancing what the companies would request and what their poor kids actually looked good in.  In other words it was a moment to bitch with the only people who could truly understand the struggle of making anyone look good in fucking neon plaid.

Currently one of the newer additions to the group was talking about a rapper from a newly debuted group that her company wanted to start softening the image of, but nothing had really been striking her as working in exactly the way they wanted.  They wanted him soft but not too soft.  It was the eternal dilemma with styling rappers, especially ones that sounded hard and weren’t signed to YG.

“If I may make a suggestion-“  Jinki started and was cut off by the person next to her.

“If that suggestion is goddamn chokers, then no!  Keep your collar kink to yourself.  Just because it worked out for your Wonpil kid, doesn’t mean it’s a solution to every problem.”

“Okay first of all, Wonpil-ah has never been a problem to style.  And second-“

“Pink sweater.”  Two of the women coughed in unison and the table was encompassed in giggles.

“SECOND OF ALL,” Jinki began loudly and glared at her friends.  “I’m not saying chokers are the answer to every styling problem, or that they objectively look good on everyone, but it may work out for Hyooin’s boy.  I’ve seen him, and if we’re going to call it a kink, I’m pretty well versed in who looks good in a choker or not.”

There were still a few giggles around the group but Jinki saw the thoughtful look on Hyooin’s face and knew she had made her point.

“Your Wonpil does rock a choker pretty well.” The friend who had tried to shut her down earlier admitted.  Jinki leaned back with a big smirk.

“Damn right he does.”


	6. Shownu and Size Difference/Laps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i caught a stomach virus last week and was so sick i was too exhausted to even think of enjoying anything so this took a while to get out, it was alot sappier than i was wanting it to be so it took an even while longer to get out

Wonpil wasn’t the tiniest person, but he was small enough to happily nestle into any space he could.

If that space just so happened to be another person’s space? 

Well, all the better. 

And if that person was Hyunwoo it was definitely going to be his space that Wonpil nestled into.  It was an increasingly common sight to come across, that of Wonpil happily tucked into the larger frame of Hyunwoo.

Of course it had started innocently, as all things with Wonpil probably started, because there had been too many bodies for the practice room sofa to hold individually and someone had wanted a group picture and Wonpil had peered down at Hyunwoo with those sweet sincere eyes and went _please Woo-hyung_? and he just automatically nodded because you don’t say no to Wonpil.

Especially not when he uses the nickname he has just for you.

“Woo-hyung, so everyone knows how excited I am to see you!” 

So yes, Hyunwoo agreed to whatever it was that Wonpil wanted without actually knowing what it was he was asking and the next thing he knew he had a lap full of boy.

And he continued to have a lap full of boy whenever said boy was around and wanted a place to sit.  Even if there was a perfectly good seat open right next to Hyunwoo, Wonpil still chose to climb into his space and curl into the heat of Hyunwoo’s body. 

Some of that heat was thanks to the natural, and hard earned from working out, bulk of his body.  And some of it was due to the fact that Wonpil was capable of making Hyunwoo blush continuously relatively easily.  Such as the fact that Wonpil was a tiny ball of pretty and adorable and pretty adorable that regularly spent a time of prolonged contact with the core of Hyunwoo’s body, and he’s only human okay.  There’s only so much of a sweet voice telling him how comfortable and big he is while settling a warm weight in his lap that a man can take before there’s some consequences.

Consequences that Hyunwoo is damn certain to keep as hidden as possible, with a boy in his freaking lap oh gosh, from said reason for those consequences. 

-

Years later, when Hyunwoo is now Shownu and he’s no longer half of a commonly sighted duo of the JYP training and practice areas, he still has an almost pavlovian response to hearing a high voice excitedly yell out WOO-HYUNG and automatically turns in his chair and opens his arms mid conversation with Kihyun.  The rest of Monsta X watches in various states of shock as Kim Wonpil climbs into their leader’s lap and said leader’s arms wrap around him.

“Hyung you’re still as comfortable as ever.”  Wonpil grins at Hyunwoo’s slowly blushing face. 

He’s pretty sure he hears Changkyun whisper out a ‘what the fuck’ to Jooheon, who is just watching with  delight because he too knows the power that Wonpil has over people, and he knows Wonpil hears it too because he turns his head towards the maknae and asks “Have you never sat in Woo-hyung’s lap? Because it’s the best, he’s perfect for cuddling.”

And Hyunwoo has the privilege of seeing the rapper and at least two others gape at the cute boy in his lap.  He pats Wonpil’s arm and tells him “You’re pretty perfect for cuddling too, Pil-ah.”

This causes a light blush to take over the boy’s cheeks and he snuggles further into Hyunwoo’s space which is now faced with a familiar problem. 

“Such a sweet hyung.  There should be more like you in the world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would just like to say that shownu is the definition of that "if i throw myself at [person] they will catch me" meme  
> i love shownu


	7. Jaebum and Mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is a sugar daddy  
> i don't even like daddy kink and i'm willing to say it, there's gotta be a reason Jackson calls him daddy all the time

Wonpil liked sweet things.

He didn’t take it to the kind of extremes that would be cause for teasing or intervention from the company, so it wasn’t a problem.

Besides, most people like sweet things.  It was one of the five core flavors and served a purpose in evolutionary biology.  And really they all indulged in the sweeter side of life when they could, so Wonpil having the occasional piece of candy or popsicle was not a problem.

For Wonpil.

For Jaebum…

It wasn’t a problem either! 

Why would it be? 

It’s not like Jaebum was Wonpil’s manager or babysitter or parent or something.  It wasn’t his job to watch the younger’s sugar intake and again why would he? 

Besides they all indulged. 

If Jaebum just so happened to start indulging in watching Wonpil have something sweet rather than eating it himself, that was not a problem.  So he now had a stash of candy in his bag exclusively for Wonpil.  No problem with that.  Absolutely not.

Nope.

(and really he was just being a good hyung to his sweet dongsaeng.)

It definitely had nothing to do with the way Wonpil’s mouth would worry at a mint with absentminded determination.  Rolling whatever was in his mouth from side to side with his tongue, occasionally parted lips giving a peak of pink flesh twisting around bright hardened sugar.  Slowly pushing the candy against his teeth, resulting in a clacking noise for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing and stopping.  The slick pop that would sometimes occur of Wonpil pulling a lollipop from his mouth and gesturing with it in conversation before pushing it back behind smiling lips.  The sometimes loud slurping of him trying to suck up any melting bits of ice pop on a hot day, bright fluorescently dyed tongue sticking out when one of the other trainees would laugh at how messy he was.

None of this was a problem.

If it was, why would Jaebum have a stash of candy just for Wonpil? Why would he make sure popsicles were on at least one grocery list a month? 

Why would he watch Wonpil with narrowed eyes and an often times dry mouth, if it was a problem?


	8. Camera Man and Slim Wrists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dove head first into learning a new group after i finished the last chapter and after talking to a friend i had to learn another group so i could write them a holiday special for this series so that's my excuse for not getting this out sooner, i hope that this isn't too wordy and people don't mind the second oc chapter of these drabbles  
> this was written with someone special in mind, you know who you are and i hope this doesn't disappoint  
> also ya'll should know i had like 3 tabs of a thesaurus open cause i didn't want to use the same word too many times

Kim Wonpil has thin wrists.

It’s not a strange observation to make.

Even if Daeshik wasn’t given the task of keeping a camera on the keyboard it wouldn’t have been weird to say.  Because Wonpil makes a living off of his voice and his hands, so of course people pay attention to the voice and the hands.  See: the fact that Daeshik has a camera trained on the keyboard those hands play at all times.

It was a passing thought he had the first time he was given the task, and a thought he kept having every subsequent time. 

Of course that’s not where the thought ended because that’s not what thoughts do.  They evolve and extrapolate and start your brain down a winding path that could lead to things wonderful and/or devastating. 

It’s especially not where the thought ended because it’s not just Wonpil’s wrists that are thin. 

The boy’s entire body was the epitome of lithe.  From the tips of his elegant deft fingers to the halo of his head to the soles of his gracile feet, Kim Wonpil cut a cutely svelte picture in profile no matter what he wore.  And Daeshik had seen a lot of his LOOKS over the time he’d worked at JYP, so he ought to know. 

The stylists had a pattern by now of what they would dress any of the members of Day6 in, as did most stylists have with a group that had made it past the year from debut, so the outfits Wonpil would wear could be mostly predictable by someone who was there to document the boy’s performances.  Pants, that were almost never the right length to meet his shoes, showed off the soft frail protrusions of his ankles and peaked at the delicate line of wiry calves.  He was given either a shirt to be tucked into pants that highlighted the wisp nature of his waist or something that hung straight from narrow shoulders and would flutter when he moved due to excess fabric.  With increasing frequency an over large jumper or jacket was included in whatever ensemble Wonpil was given that seemed to reduce his already meager body mass.

All in all Wonpil seemed to be made of bird-bones and river beds.  Sharp angles that gave way to tender curvatures and long sloping lines that spread out into thin breakable limbs.

There was on many an occasion an air of fragility around Wonpil that evoked in many a desire to protect as Daeshik had seen over his time as a camera operator at JYP.  It would be impossible to find within a room of people, someone who wouldn’t go hand to universe for the cute keyboardist.

And as Daeshik watched through a screen as slim finger peak out from the sleeves of an oversized sweater and flutter against a tender cheek as Wonpil swooned into Brian as the two oldest put on a skit, his thoughts circled back to those thing wrists.  They were the part of Wonpil that he had seen the most of considering it was his job to focus on them.  By now Daeshik was quite sure that even if it wasn’t his place to, he would have still found himself drawn the fine span of pale skin that stretched over bone and flesh. 

They were entirely too lovely to stare at, as he had discovered.


	9. Cnu and Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's even more for you than these ussually are ted  
> also i had some trouble with my computer when i went to finish it, and by trouble i mean my computer restarted for no reason and i lost a good chunk that i had to rewrite but i told myself, and ted, that it would be out by christmas and i am a woman of my word  
> there will be a side drabble that expands on this and is mostly in wonpil's quasi pov forthcoming

Kim Wonpil’s most obvious skills included but were not limited to: playing the synth/keyboard, singing, master levels of aegyo, and being absolutely adorable.

This was known by most people in the kpop industry, partially because he was part of a group from one of the big three and partially because the kid was cute and friendly, and if you had met him the cuteness thing would be one of the first things that came to your mind when someone mentioned Day6.  If you hadn’t met him but you knew someone who had the cuteness thing was probably down the list like four or so thoughts. 

So when Sandeul mentioned that _We might see Sungjin’s band later today_ , Dongwoo knew that they would see Sungjin that day, because there was no way the Sandeul would ever give up the chance to see one of his oldest friends, and that meant that they would also be seeing the rest of Day6, who must have been permanently exhausted by now because who the heck agrees to do a music video release and the fan meetings to go with them each month, which included that funny Jae kid and that Wonpil kid that Sandeul was forever laughing at who had apparently made a secondary career at tying to get Sungjin to admit his aegyo was cute.

Having met Sungjin, Dongwoo could only wish the kid luck. 

Although from the sounds of it Wonpil had been at trying to get Sungjin to accept his aegyo for actual years, so maybe he didn’t need luck but a miracle.

There was a reason Sandeul and Sungjin had been great friends when they were younger and it wasn’t just a shared love of music.

It was stubborn pigheadedness and fondness for seeing other get played like the fools they were.

So of course once the two actually got to see each other Sandeul’s first question was a joke about how busy Sungjin had been and how little time he got to himself. 

One joke which led to what Dongwoo could only compare to a full stage production of some show, which those kids must have been waiting to put on for someone, that rivaled the most hilarious comedic shorts he had ever seen. 

Full of stylized drama, faux shade throwing, and overreactions. 

The over reactions mostly consisted of Wonpil throwing himself into the role of swooning into whoever was closest and gasping in shock during the dramatic exchanges to then turning the dial to 12 on the aegyo machine that probably resided in his brain and attempting to woo all of them with an overabundance of cuteness.

Wide eyes, floopy hair, puffed cheeks and all.

The kid was unbearably adorable.

Where have they been hiding that kid?  Dongwoo could hardly believe that someone so cute could be real, and he watched Gongchan grow up so he would know a thing or twenty about cute kids.

Donwoo had a weakness for cute things.

Of which Kim Wonpil was a textbook definition.

And if he had thought that Wonpil was cute when he was just putting on his part of their show he was in for a huge surprise once the topic of aegyo itself came up and Wonpil cranked that dial to 20.

Apparently Wonpil’s greatest weakness was that he literally could not stop himself from throwing hearts at people.  He threw them at Dongwoo like he was throwing rice at wedding, in abundance and with unabashed joy.  The blushes and squeaks of what seemed to be embarrassment were the proverbial cherry on top because they were cute **too**.

How the heck was this kid real?

Of course then he had to make that comment about Dongwoo being able to do anything accompanied by level 50 aegyo and he felt his heart completely melt.

Consider Dongwoo wooed.


	10. Amber and 'If he was a girl'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all anyone needs to know is that this was, as usual, ted's fault  
> specifically he showed me this and i was like lol what if a chap of kink facilitator: https://day6pilielove.tumblr.com/post/169695573971/stop-being-so-tsundere-jae-and-i-love-you

Kim Wonpil was very much a boy, definitely not a girl, but that didn’t stop Amber from saying that she would sleep with him if she had to choose someone from one of the others’ groups at their monthly ‘Sometimes English is Easier’ meetings.

It wasn’t a question she even had to answer, seeing as how it wasn’t her turn in the game of truth or dare Jae had started, but as soon as it was popped she automatically spit the boy’s name out.

“What the fuck Amber?”  Jae asked with a grimace.

“I was looking at you so I thought of Day6 first.”

“That doesn’t- Amber it wasn’t even your turn, it was Brian’s.”  Jae sighed and gestured to his left with his drink.

“Oh its fine by me.  Amber can have my turn.”  Brian said with an easy smile and magnanimous spread of his arms.

“But-“

“I’d fuck Bob if I was straight, because there’s no way I’d let those arms go unfucked.  Dowoon’s arms are also A+ but he’s too quiet.”

“Jesus Christ.”  Jae whispered burying his head in his hands.  Amber grinned.

“How does that lead to Wonpil though?”  Brian asked pulling Jae’s head up with one hand and lifting a beer to his mouth with his other.

“Wonpil seems like he would be a good boy in bed.”

Brian had a small coughing fit while laughing and let go of Jae, who slumped into his chair with a small whine, to thump at his chest.

“What’s going on with you guys?”  Johnny asked, he’d seen the look of abject horror on Jaehyung’s face and couldn’t help but want to know what caused it.

 “Amber’s telling us about how she would fuck our keyboardist if she had to choose someone from our group.”  Brian told him with a wide grin.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit is right.  Get away while you can.”  Jae told him desperately. 

“Jae, Jae you don’t understand.”  Amber said grasping the sides of his head to make him look at her.

“If that kid was a girl I’d have her on her back with her legs in the air, faster than you could say hello.”  Amber continued, now staring him straight in the eyes. “But he’s not, he’s a he not a she.  I’m not into laying down he’s and giving them the best night of their lives. I’m firmly best night of life giving for she’s.  But I would fuck him with like little duress needed.”

“Sameeeee.” Johnny drawled out.

“My boy!”  Amber let go of Jae and held one of her hands out to Johnny who quickly high fived it.

Jae took that opportunity to escape from her clutches, but it was fine.  He could go mingle with whomever he wanted, she flopped onto a couch near some mouth kid from YG and stole the freshly opened beer from his hand.

She had made her points.

One of which was: never play truth or dare with Amber Liu unless you wanted some hot fucking knowledge dropped on you.

-

As they were parting ways later that night, Johnny tagging along seeing as she had made him her responsibility, Amber decided to drop another hot piece of knowledge on them.

“By the way make sure you never let him meet Heechul while wearing pink.  He saw him back in the days of The Sweater and said things that would’ve made a llama blush.  But if you know he’s going to meet me, make sure he wears something in light blue.  Makes him look delicate.”

“Oh we are absolutely going to bring Wonpil next time.”  Said Brian hold out both fists for Amber and Johnny to give him a fist bump.

“It’s going down.”  Johnny said with a shimmy.

“Just like I would if Wonpil was a girl.”

Jae let out a wail.


	11. Jinyoung and Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept flip flopping on what i wanted jinyoung's thing to be and finally decided on the whole clothing thing, and by decided i mean i thought of the initial message wonpil sends and was like great time to pound out nearly a thousand words to go with it  
> that's a lie, i thought i was only gonna pound out a couple hundred words, but here we are

Wonpil was a clothing thief.

A sometimes unknowing thief and one people usually didn’t care about.

But a clothing thief none the less.

Jinyoung had known this as a fact since a few days after they first met and he watched Kim Wonpil, who’d already charmed his way into the hearts of nearly everyone he’d met Jinyoung included, pick a t-shirt out of a laundry basket and slip it on then walk out of the dorm door.

It wasn’t even their dorm.

The more time they spent together the more Jinyoung realized it was mostly dumb luck and accidents that gave Wonpil a truly eclectic collection of clothing.  A few socks put away in the wrong drawer here, a pair of shorts loaned and never asked for in return there, and the occasional deliberately borrowed shirt that _I swear I’ll give back I really mean it this time_ that took at least 4 months and a sleepover to actually get back in the vicinity of its rightful owner.  Wonpil was a typically absent minded dresser, who just put on whatever was in reach if no one told him what to wear and was cute enough to get away with most anything.

So seeing Wonpil in _his_ clothes should have been no surprise to Jinyoung when it happened.  And it did happen and it was a surprise.

Well not really the fact that it happened was a surprise.

Rather the way that a soft rush of air left his mouth and his fingers twitched with desire at the sight of the other boy curled up wearing a large white sleep shirt, large enough to make Wonpil look tinier than he already did, that Jinyoung knew was definitely his.  The way a softly brushed hand down Wonpil’s arm, feeling the way soft worn cotton ended and soft pale skin began, made Jinyoung’s lips tingle.  The way that the stretched out neck hole had been pulled to one side as Wonpil moved in his sleep and was showing off a delicate sharp collarbone, and it did the same on Jinyoung when he wore it really it did, that made him want to keep the way Wonpil looked in this shirt to himself.

There was definitely a low simmer of attraction in terms of their relationship. 

Both were very pretty boys and Jinyoung grew into a very handsome man who was still very pretty when he wanted to be.

Wonpil mostly stayed pretty.

And they stayed best friends because that simmer stayed low.

As long as Wonpil didn’t wear too much of Jinyoung’s things very often.

-

Jinyoung was just getting called back to set for the day’s last segment of shooting when the notification of a message pinged twice at him.  It was Wonpil and he smiled at his friend’s name before turning his phone back on silent and setting it with his bag.

He’d check it on the way home.

He did not check it on the way home, because the way home was spent with a manger reviewing the next day’s schedule.  Getting to the dorm ended with him telling the maknae line to go to bed, reviewing his schedule usually included reviewing the other member’s schedules and he knew they had an early practice in the morning, and just managing to grab the plate of leftovers out of Mark’s hands before he could put a fork to them.

It wasn’t until he was cozily in bed, showered and fed, that Jinyoung was able to scroll through his notifications.

Wonpil had only left him two messages, the second was a picture, and no more after those two so it hadn’t been urgent.  Probably something silly and cute and just what Jinyoung needed before getting some sleep.

_My entire outfit is made of other people’s clothing.  How did this happen?_

The photo is one that Wonpil took with the aid of a bathroom mirror, and shows him wearing at least four items of oversized clothing and a pair of-

**Are those seriously Jaebum’s socks?**

_My entire outfit_.

**Why? How?**

_I don’t know but it’s super comfy._

_Speaking of…_

_Please expect to never get these underwear back. <3 <3_

This time a picture is sent from what is definitely Wonpil’s room and definitely Wonpil in his bed in his room, sitting there with a quirked mouth and half shrug as one arm is stretched out to capture him in what are definitely a pair of Jinyoung’s boxer briefs and a tshirt.

A picture that if it was sent to pretty much anyone but Jinyoung would be considered flirting on Wonpil’s part.

If Park Jinyoung were a lesser man he would have to take many steadying breaths and possibly fumble with his phone so that it fell from his hands and he’d have to scramble for it. 

But Park Jinyoung was lesser to no man and had had many years to come to terms with the fact that one of his best friends was very cute, and sometimes was very attractive to him, and that said best friend was an extraordinarily gifted clothing thief, he didn’t even try clothing just made its way into his possession, so he did not fumble and did not scramble. 

Rather Park Jinyoung calmly saved the picture for future blackmailing purposes, one day he would surely be able to use it to bend someone to his will as any good picture of Wonpil could be used in his hands, and typed out a reply.

**I’m not going to ask because you probably have no idea how you came to possess a pair of my underwear.  But I will ask why you were wearing a hoodie and two shirts?**

_That’s a good call, and you would be right, I don’t know._

_It was cold._


End file.
